Suicide raté
by la Souris
Summary: Heero a tenté de se suicidé. Solo l'engueule. J'avais envie d'écrire ça alors si ça plait pas tant pis.


Disclaimers : Gundam Wing appartient entre autres à Sunrise, Bandaï et à la Setsu Agency.

Nous sommes dans un U.A.

* * *

Après avoir tenté de se suicider, Heero a été hospitalisé. Un de ses camarades de classe est venu le voir, la seule personne à être venue à vrai dire. Ses parents n'avaient pas le temps, son frère non plus. Après l'avoir regardé 5 bonnes minutes en silence, Solo commença un monologue :

Vois-tu, Heero, je vais parler et toi m'écouter. J'ai également lu ta lettre donc je te réponds :

Lors de l'accouchement, certains bébés n'ont pas besoin d"avoir les voies respiratoires dégagées et même si la mère accouche dans l'eau avec la lumière tamisée le bébé pleure.

Sais tu pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il sait qu'il sera désormais toujours seul.

Certains me regardent avec des yeux compatissants. Ceux qui connaissent mon passé, s'étonnent. Non, je ne me suis pas suicidé, et oui je ris. Je porte le masque du Joker.

Pourquoi un tel masque ? Mais parce qu'il aide à vivre tout simplement.

Dans certains cas, seul la joie ou la mort peuvent t'aider.

Tu penses que tu manqueras quelque temps seulement à ta famille ? Alors laisse moi te rire au nez. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père mais il me manque.

Je n'ai jamais connu mon premier frère, il est mort avant ma naissance mais il y a une place vide aussi.

Tu vois, si je te dis qu'un enfant mort né marque une absence dans une famille qu'en est-il quand il est adulte ?

Quand à la solitude ou l'envie d'être en couple, c'est une illusion. Désolée de te le dire.

Dans mon entourage amical, il y a une femme qui a une âme belle à pleurer. Son mari est d'une bonté rare. Leurs enfants sont adorables, mais pourtant chacun d'eux est seul. Dans une famille que tout le monde voit parfaite, je peux lire les traces de la solitude.

Et ne me dis pas que l'on ne peut pas lire le coeur des gens. Pour survivre j'ai appris à connaître les hommes, pour mieux les manipuler, pour mieux me protéger, protéger mon jeune frère. Eliminer mes adversaires.

Alors je te le dis, depuis que j'ai l'âge de 5 ans je n'ai jamais, je dis bien JAMAIS rencontré une personne qui ne soit pas seule en réalité.

Maintenant, je vais te poser une question.

Pourquoi as-tu peur de la solitude ?

Parce que, autour de toi les gens pensent qu'il est anormal d'être seul.

Vois les expressions : vieille fille, vieux garçon et leurs connotations méprisantes.

Vois tu, certains de mes amis ont des passés pire que le mien encore, mais tu sais quoi ? La seule raison pour laquelle nous sommes tous encore vivants est simple.

La solitude n'est pas notre ennemi. Au contraire, elle est notre meilleure allié .

En public, que l'on soit ensemble ou séparés, nous portons tous le masque du Joker.

Ainsi que tous ceux qui sont comme nous.

Mais, vois tu, en privé lorsque personne ne peut nous voir, nous laissons paraître ce que nous sommes. Pas même à nos compagnons d'infortune, cela serait leur donner prise.

Oui, il existe des psys mais si tu crois que ça sert vraiment.

Vois tu, puisque personne ne peut vraiment comprendre pourquoi tu souffres, pourquoi ne pas te servir de ta solitude pour en faire quelque chose d'utile ?

Le moment où tu peux redevenir toi dans toute ta complexité ? Pourquoi vouloir quelque chose d'aussi utopique que la compréhension des autres ?

Attention, je ne dis pas que l'amour n'existe pas, mais on ne peut pas demander aux autres d'être dans ta tête, tes sentiments.

Pourquoi as tu demandé à Quatre de devenir ton amant, il m'en a parlé, c'est mon meilleur ami.

Pourquoi à cet ange alors ?

Peut être parce qu'on rêve tous de trouver un être qui comprenne tes sentiments, ta solitude, sans se laisser submerger par ta noirceur. Un être pour qui tu pourrais te dévouer et oublier de vivre.

Raté gamin.

On ne vis pas pour les autres, pour un hypothétique amour absolu (quelqu'un aurait Bronze a me revendre au passage ?) , mais pour soi, pour changer les choses. Se donner une chance, une seconde, puis une troisième s'il le faut car la mort, notre absolu à tous, arrive toujours trop vite.

Tu ne sais pas quel paramètre tu pourras changer dans ton avenir. tu peux faire comme moi changer de vie tous les 3 ans ou choisir une carrière et t'y tenir mais une chose est vraie et restera vraie.

On naît seul.

On vit seul.

On meurt seul.

Avec de la chance toujours entouré.

Avec de la chance toujours entouré mais toujours seul dans ton coeur.

Si tu as la malchance d'être né comme moi dans des chiottes, au milieu de la merde et d'y avoir toujours vécu tu apprends cette leçon trop tôt.

Mais même sans cela regarde les enfants, et tu verras que dans leurs yeux, la solitude règne.

Elle est en dernier recours notre seule constante, notre seule vérité ultime, mais aussi notre seule allié. Une fois apprivoisée, elle ne te trahira jamais.

Plus fiable même que la vie puisqu'elle t'accompagne dans la mort.

Alors pense à ça, gamin, et ne demande pas aux autres de t'apporter des réponses que toi seul peut trouver.

Solo sortit de la chambre.

* * *

Ceci est un one shot. Et une réponse. 


End file.
